


Sun in the darkness

by Serenity_Searcher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Isolation, Lexa has just been having a rough time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Searcher/pseuds/Serenity_Searcher
Summary: Isolation is hard enough in this pandemic but Lexa has had an extra shit time but a few texts starts something better.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Sun in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies, it's been a while; it was rough for a while and with everything that happened I just lost all motivation to write at all. It's been a tricky one to reply even to basic messages with friends. This is an old technique I use to try and lessen my bad moods so hope you get something positive out of this too.

The heavy rain was drumming on the roof as Lexa slid into her bed warmed by her electric blanket and sighed in exhaustion and relief. This week had for lack of a better term had fucking sucked. The global pandemic was bad enough, causing Lexa’s anxiety to spike but it was toppled on with the fact that almost all her activities that she enjoyed were suffering in some way.

First there was her small dance studio was closed due to the health crisis and wasn’t anywhere on the lists of businesses that the Government was saying they would support and it had an uncertain future. It saddened Lexa since she had been enjoying it, many nights there were spent in laughter. Then she accidentally twisted her knee causing intense pain and leaving her unable to walk properly meaning she couldn’t work at the pizza store. Her friend group that got together every week or two for board games and roleplay games were taking a break during the current crisis and her online gaming team had needed someone different for their current goals. Everything had come within two days and she was feeling absolutely gutted and was just emotionally exhausted.

Closing her eyes and burying herself under the covers Lexa was about to get comfortable when she heard a text message come through. Part of her wanted to ignore it until the morning, her resolve lasted only a few seconds before she decided to roll over to see a text from Clarke.

 **Clarke:** Hey Lexa, I’ve seen some of the things that’s happened to you lately, you doing ok?

 **Lexa:** Honestly, not really. Just love it when everything seems to go wrong at the same time.

 **Clarke:** Anything I can do? I mean I know it’s shitty isolation but I want to help. You’re important Lexa, very important.

 **Lexa:** I mean reaching out to me is more than most of my friends have done, means a lot.

Lexa smiled at Clarke actually reaching out, it was honestly a big deal to have a friend randomly reach out. Several times over her early twenties she had wished for someone to care. Multiple heartbreaks, dark spirals of depression and feelings of failure. She loved Clarke’s kind heart.

 **Clarke:** I know what you mean, I’ve been there before, and I wanted to be there for you Lexa. Tell you what, we should totally do one of those watch parties for that new movie, you know the one with the spies that fall in love?

 **Lexa:** I would love to. We can’t be together in person but I would love to hang out, I miss you. I’ll message you tomorrow. I was just getting into bed. Thanks again Clarke.

 **Clarke:** Of course, nighty night Lexa.

The messages from Clarke and the promise of company; even of the digital kind gave Lexa a sense of peace and she was able to quickly and easily fall asleep.

…

The rain was still drumming on the rooftop as Lexa stirred from a sleep more restful and solid than she had had in weeks. The house was cold as she got up and made herself a coffee and then started checking her phone for notifications she had missed. Her phone quickly bored her and she sent a message to Clarke, uncertain if she was awake or not.

 **Lexa:** Hey, what time were you wanting to do the movie?

Lexa sent off the message and set about limping about the house to do what she could to not live in a total mess; folding up a load of laundry and just trying to tidy up the mess that had accumulated over the past week.

The phone ringing brought a smile to Lexa’s face that was widened when she saw that it was actually Clarke. It was silly that she was smiling at a phone call without even knowing it was Clarke, she always had the ability to bring a smile to Lexa’s face. It was just so good spending time and talking with her and it was just going to be the two of them and an awesome movie today.

“Hey Clarke you ready for our movie?” Lexa asked, she was just too excited and the prospect of seeing Clarke’s face; even if only through a computer screen made her a little giddy.

“Absolutely, I was saving this movie to see with you. I know you would appreciate the whole enemies to lovers lady spies storyline” Clarke said and Lexa could hear the cheeky smile in her voice.

“What? Me? Enjoy a movie about a lesbian relationship? That doesn’t sound like me at all” Lexa said with sarcasm running through her voice.

“Yeah, you don’t enjoy them mainly because they never live up to your impossible standards” Clarke said, and Lexa laughed. It felt good to let loose and laugh, she had been too sad, stressed and in pain to really laugh but Clarke was just bringing the light out of her again.

“You’re the best person in my world Clarke,” Lexa said.

“Say that again so I can record it for all time and to rub it in Anya’s face” Clarke was laughing too.

“Nope, never your status as the best is strictly between us.”

“Your heart eyes say otherwise,” Clarke’s words caused Lexa to stop what she was doing and realise that Clarke knew that she was special to her.

“What? Fuck, you know?” Lexa sputtered in her surprise.

“You aren’t very subtle, I noticed not long before everyone went into isolation, I was going to let you work out what you were going to do but then this happened. I wasn’t even intending to let you know I knew today, it just slipped out because its just so good to hear you laughing again.”

“What are you saying?” Lexa asked, the sudden change of conversation was leaving her scrambling to catch up.

“I’m saying I know how much you care, I care the same and would have turned this movie into a date if you’d accept it and we could be outside.” Clarke’s voice was a little unsteady, like her confidence had been rattled, or she was nervous.

“I would love to Clarke, there’s nothing that could make me happier.” Lexa’s smile was so wide it was starting to hurt her cheeks.

“I know you’ve had a fucking rough week so let’s make today amazing. I’m going to be online in the video chat for the movie in a few minutes, can’t wait to see your gorgeous face” Clarke said hanging up the phone and leaving Lexa standing in her kitchen blinking in surprise at the sheer whirlwind she had been through emotionally in the last twenty minutes.

Clarke had been wanting to have a talk about mutual feelings for a while. She was letting Lexa sort herself out first though and it was just making her heart melt from the caring and love she was receiving from Clarke.

As Lexa sat down at her computer and opened up the video call to be greeted with Clarke’s adorable cheeky smile with her tongue between her teeth for the first time in weeks she felt that things were going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah its been rough, and unlike my other times using this technique this is actually a positive ending. Hope you enjoyed it, this one is just going to stay at a nice little one shot were the start of a relationship gives Lexa so much hope and happiness and she turns her mood around.


End file.
